Today, many different types of electronic documents can be shared amongst users by way of a network such as the Internet. For example, a user may choose to send a document to multiple different users so that the users can interact with the document and consume its content. As users interact with a document on their particular devices, they will often interact with the document in a common way, as by choosing the same or similar settings or using the same or similar tools on the document. For example, a group of users to whom a document has been sent may zoom the document, in some manner, for better viewing. This may require each user to take a number of actions such as searching for and finding the zoom functionality or executing the same zoom gesture over and over. Likewise, to employ a tool on a particular document, such as a tool that allows the user to insert a comment, the user may have to navigate through a viewing application's menu structure to find and then use the tool. This increases the complexity of the user's interaction experience. This is particularly the case with small form factor devices where displays have a smaller footprint within which to display content and allow interaction therewith.